Iguales
by LainaM
Summary: Marlene no sabía que era lo que más le gustaba de Sirius Black, si su pelo o sus tonterías. Joder, eran iguales.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

_**Iguales. **_

Marlene no sabía que era lo que más le gustaba de Sirius Black, si su pelo o sus tonterías.

La primera vez que lo vio, cuando tenían nueve años en una fiesta estúpida que había organizado la madre de algún tipo estúpido —normalmente esas cosas quedaban en familia—, casi vomita en su cara del asco que le produjo que llevase cucarachas en un bote para soltarlas. Era asqueroso, pero tremendamente divertido, y aun así, habían acabado discutiendo y él la había dejado encerrada en un armario —en el fondo ella creía, y más tarde se confirmó, que la encerró para que no tuviese que ver las cucarachas correteando por el suelo— y ella se había sentido más que ofendida. Sirius Black no tenía ningún tipo de modales.

Dos años después, cuando ella sin querer le estampó la puerta de uno de los compartimientos del expreso de Hogwarts en la cara, lo volvió a comprobar. Seguía sin tener modales, y además, mala memoria. ¡Black tenía que ser! Pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, para nada, tan mala suerte era la suya que lo habían seleccionado en Gryffindor, a los dos en realidad. No se lo podía creer, aun ahora a veces le costaba. Sin duda Sirius Black era raro, original. Y estaba un poco loco.

La popularidad, las bromas y toda la atención que cosechaba conforme pasaban los años no lo hizo sino más egocéntrico, cruel y pesado.

—McKinnon no hagas como si no te hiciese gracia —le había dicho una vez, tras haber tirado globos rellenos de agua y harina a unos de primer curso desde la ventana de un aula en la que se supone que debían estar dando clase.

—¿Hacer como si no tuviese gracia? ¿Yo? ¿No ves como me parto el culo?

—Menos ironías rubita —el asco que se dejaba entrever entre sus palabras no la había amedrentado, al revés, había cogido uno de los globos que aun le quedaban y se lo había estampado en la cara.

—Ya no es una ironía, ahora me parto el culo de mala manera —le dijo riéndose de él— . La plebe ha de hacer caso a su majestad el señorito Black.

Marlene era irreverente, gritona, vaga y mandona, se parecía demasiado para su gusto a él, pero no era como si pudiese evitarlo. Por desgracia, con el tiempo, Sirius se dio cuenta de ello, quizá por el par de guantazos que ella le soltó en más de una ocasión —¿por qué tenía que ser tan prepotente, andar como un gallo por la sala común tras haber conseguido quitarles tropecientos puntos?— o porque James se lo dijese más de una vez.

—Es como tu pero en tía, da miedo.

Pero ahí estaba, le había llamado la atención de un modo que no deseaba. A Marlene, por mucho que aceptase que era guapo —adoraba de forma casi inhumana su pelo— y que en ocasiones tenía su gracia, la idea de tenerlo detrás cual moscardón no le gustaba un pelo. Que siguiera persiguiendo a las tetonas de séptimo y que a ella la dejase en paz. Le recordaba demasiado a si misma, y por mucho que Marlene tuviese alta la autoestima, le hacía replantearse muchas cosas sobre si misma. Si él le era tan insoportable a ella, siendo tan parecidos, ¿cómo de insoportable era ella en realidad?

—Marlene, Sirius te está mirando.

La sala común era un desmadre, probablemente la mejor fiesta que se había organizado ahí desde hacía años. Y, como no, él parecía que quería amargársela.

—Dorcas, Sirius _siempre_ me está mirando.

—¿Y ya está? ¿No piensas decir otra cosa?

—¿Debería?

—Tu verás…

Marlene odiaba que Dorcas con una sola frase lograse hacer lo que hacía. Había conseguido que tuviese dudas. Y joder, no eran solo dudas. Sí, le gustaba que lo hiciese. No podía creérselo, pero era así. Le gustaba que Sirius Black le mirase. Sí, ese Sirius Black que era un maleducado, raro, loco, tremendamente guapo y a veces, solo a veces, gracioso.

—Sabes que te gusto, lo tienes asumido, pero eres tan orgullosa que nunca lo reconocerás.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

—No, yo lo he asumido, me gustas.

Porque sí, ella lo había asumido y él se había dado cuenta. Y claro, si él lo asumía y lo ponía en palabras ella no iba a ser menos. Joder, eran _iguales_.

—¡Deja de perseguirme!

—No hasta que dejes de llorar.

—¡Cómo si te importase!

—Sabes que sí.

Y así había sido, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo demás había sido bastante predecible. No era la primera vez que se liaba con él —no hacía tanto de aquella fiesta en casa de lo Potter en la que ella sabiendo que él estaba mal por lo de su 'repudio' no había podido evitar distraerlo un rato— pero desde luego la cosa mejoraba si no se limitaban al plano físico.

Y es que Marlene, con lo lista que era, debería haberse dado cuenta. Sirius Black siempre había sido de ella y de nadie más, ambos lo sabían. Y ella no era distinta —si no lo era en todo lo demás no lo iba a ser en eso—.

Marlene no sabía que era lo que más le gustaba de Sirius Black, si su pelo o sus tonterías, tampoco es que le importase demasiado, mientras tuviese las dos cosas solo para ella todo estaba bien.

* * *

_Llevo un tiempo con esta pareja en la cabeza (es más, estoy con otra historia de ellos entre manos), y hoy he sentido la necesidad de escribir esto. En apenas diez minutos ha salido todo, cosa bastante rara en mi, se podría decir que se ha escrito solo y la verdad, estoy contenta con el resultado. _

_Espero que a vosotros también os guste, y ya sabéis, los reviews se agradecen :) _

_Besos,_

_**LainaM**._


End file.
